


Things aren't always how they seem

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Police, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Verse, Omega!Clarke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Police, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: One should never judge a person based off appearance alone.....
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 147
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Yes...I've done it again...I've started yet another fic without finishing one of ththe others first. I have a problem I know 😂
> 
> Anywho...this is an Omegaverse fic...you know what that means...although I guess I have a tendency to throw assumptions upside down...so who actually knows 😂Lots of people wanted a Hospital/Cop AU so...here we are. Alpha Lexa and Omega Clarke for this one. I plan on doing a different fix where that is reversed but I need to think about the story a bit more.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it 😊

Clarke groaned as she flung herself down onto one of the beds in the on-call room. The squeaks of the bed spring filling the room. The mattress was hard, the pillow flat and the blanket rough and scratched her exposed skin. But Clarke was so tired it felt like she was laying on a cloud. The room smelled Musky and there was a faint underlying scent of sex clinging to the air. Clarke crinkled her nose at the smell, having yet to come across an Alpha whos scent didn't make her gag. She silently prayed that the bed she picked wasn't the same one her colleagues had used for their "extracurricular" activities. She groaned again while bringing her phone back up to her ear,

"Ray why the fuck did I decide to become a trauma surgeon?"

_ "Because you're secretly a masochistic and weren't smart enough to get into a halfway decent engineering program" _

Clarke rolled her eyes,

"Fuck you Rayes"

_ "In your dreams Griffin, in your dreams" _

Clarke snorted,

"Ray don't make me smack you, I'm too tired"

_ "Spanking? That's kinky even for you" _

"Oh my God"

_ "Yes?" _

Clarke groaned in mild frustration 

"Seriously Ray, quit it, I've been awake for over 30 hours I'm tired and my brain is too fried to keep up with you and your wit right now"

Clarke could hear some muffled voices in the background of her call and some shuffling as Raven moved,

_ "Fine, I'll stop. What's up? Everything alright?" _

Clarke sighed into the speaker, then switched her phone from her left hand to her right, pressing it against her ear. She raked her left hand down her face, pausing to rub her temples before continuing down her face.

"I'm just...I'm so tired Ray. I love my job, I do...I love being able to help people. But Fuck! I'm so tired and.." 

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip before continuing, she was nervous to voice what she needed to say. Always pridding herself on being a strong independent woman and Omega. She had had to work twice as hard as all her Alpha coworkers to be taken seriously...but that had taken a toll on her personal life.

"Fuck...I'm lonely Ray...I.."

Clarke forced herself to swallow the lump forming in the back of her throat, blink away the tears in the corners of her eyes

"I'm 28 years old, I finally have the respect of the people I work with but I'm so fucking lonely! I...all I do is work, eat and sleep...sometimes not even the last two. I don't remember the last time I just had fun or even had a non-work related conversation with someone, I haven't gone on a date in what? A year? Two years? "

_ "Two months, three weeks and….one day since we went out last. And one year 10 months, two weeks and….five days since your last date" _

Clarke paused,

"Ray? We need to seriously have a talk about how you remember all this...seriously it's a bit creepy"

_ "Meh" _

Clarke rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted.

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

"Fuck"

Clarke fumbled with her phone to try and reach the pager clipped onto the waistband if her scrubs.

"Fuck, incoming trauma, I've got to go Ray. I'll call you later"

_ "Ya of course, and I'm taking you out this weekend Griff, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Got it?" _

"Sure Ray, gotta go! Bye!

_ "Go save a life loser" _

Clarke ended the call, throwing her phone into her pocket and raced out of the room and down the hall towards the ambulance bay.

  
  
  


Clarke made it to the ambulance bay with just enough time for one of the nurses to tie a gown on her and hand her a pair of gloves.

She heard the sirens before she saw anything. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet, and two seconds later she saw the ambulance hurtling down the ramp towards them.

Clarke moved forward on autopilot, calling out orders and directing people where to go.

The back door of the ambulance flew open, the metallic scent of blood flooded her nose. Clarke recognized the Paramedic pushing the gurney out.

"What do we have O?"

"Female, mid to late 20s, multiple GSWs, right shoulder, central abdomen, left hip."

Clarke looked down at the girl on the gurney and gasped. She heard Octavia rattle off the girls stats, mentally filling the information away.

The girl was wearing black combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans that clung to her body, the left side darker and wet from the amount of blood. Clarke couldn't even try to guess what the original colour if the girls V-neck was, but now it was nearly black with the shear amount of blood it had absorbed. Overtop she wore a black, slightly too large, leather jacket, a patch with a blood red 'A' stitched onto the left shoulder.

Clarkes brow furrowed as she clenched her jaw, the muscles popping. She turned to look at Octavia,

"Azgeda?"

Octavia nodded while starting to walk backwards towards the bay doors,

"Gang war, it was a bloodbath"

"Where are the rest?"

Octavia froze,

"There are none"

And with that the younger girl turned around and hurried back outside. Clarke turned her attention back towards her patient. The girls wavy chestnut brown hair was stuck to her forehead and neck, her skin coated in a thin layer of sweat. Clarke could clearly see the beads of perspiration that had formed across the girls forehead. The skin that Clatke could tell you normally be tan in colour was now ashen, from the blood loss. The girls face was a perfect blend of sharp edges and soft features. Her jawline could cut glass and her cheekbones...well let's just say that the girl had Clarke's fingers itching to draw...something she hadn't done in over two years. She was gorgeous, even like this...even though the patch on her should ignited a fire of rage within Clarke...she couldn't deny the girl was beautiful. 

The girl was unconscious and if it wasn't for the steady beeping coming from the machines Clarke would have assumed she was dead. Clakre shook her head and motioned towards the double doors at the opposite end of the room,

"Take her to OR Two"

Clarke clenched her jaw,

"Even if you are Azgeda...I'm not about to let you die"

Clarke started jogging as they wheeled the girl towards the doors, they were almost there when the machines started beeping faster and faster. Clarke stopped and turned towards the gurney.

"Hold up!"

The words were nearly out of her mouth when the girls eyes shot open.

Green

The most beautiful shade of green Clarke had ever seen.

The girl was gasping, wheezing, her breathing coming it short and shallow. Her eyes panicked, darting around the room. She was trying to sit up, causing the machines beeping to go haywire. Clarke gently but firmly pushed the girl back down.

"You need to calm down, you're at Arkadia Hospital, youre about to go into surgery for multiple gunshot wounds. Sit back"

Clarke moved to distance herself from the girl but she shot her hand out and grabbed Clarke's wrist pulling her back towards her with a strength that honestly shocked Clarke. 

The girls voice was raspy, raw, but somehow still soft as she forced her words out in between gasps of air

"I-I'm...I'm not...Azeg...da…"

The girl coughed, blood now trickling past her lips,

"I'm...I'm...a...a UC"

Clarke paused,

_ 'UC….' _

Clarkes eyes widened in shock as the realization hit her,

_ 'UC….Undercover cop' _

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Short chapter for you guys, hope you like it!

Bright

That was the first thing that registered when Lexa’s eyes fluttered open. The bright light, in the painfully white room. The second thing that registered was the discomfort from whatever she was laying on. Lexa had admittedly slept on worse, she had spent her fair share of nights currled up on one floor or another. Or on particularly bad days, the dirty, rock covered ground of a field or forest. The third this that registered was the physical pain.

Everywhere.

Everything hurt.

It felt like her entire body was throbbing, her muscles weak, mind foggy. Her body heavy, and her muscles to weak to move. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened but all she got were flashes.

Blue

Piercing blue eyes

Blonde

Beautiful 

Sweet

_ 'Maybe I died….Angel's would surely smell sweet..'  _ Lexa internally rolled her eyes at herself  _ 'odds are if you did die... _ **_you_ ** _ wouldn't be seeing Angels...get a grip Woods.' _

Her mouth was dry, her throat raw and burning. Lexa cracked her eyes open and was once again momentarily blinded by the intensity of the fluorescent lights and white walls. Lexa blinked a few times, trying to allow her eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting. She took a deep breath, to ground herself.

Honey 

Vanilla

Sweet

Lexas eye flew open, she tried to sit up and regretted it instantly. A raw, raspy scream torn past her lips as pain ripped through her body.

She could hear the beeps of the machines around her increase in frequency, signaling her rapidly increasing heart rate. There was a loud screech of a metal chair leg against tile flooring, then the sound of quick footsteps.

"Hey, I need you to breathe, and try to relax...can't have you popping your stiches"

The voice was raspy but light, and absolute music the Lexa's ears. 

Lexa turned her head and green eyes met blue.

"Breathe"

Lexa hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, she blinked and took in a ragged breath. A groan slipping past her lips

"Hurts"

"Where?"

"Everywhere"

"Hold on"

Lexa watched as the blonde grabbed a small glass bottle and a needle, she watched as she stuck the needle into the top of the bottle, inverting the two and pulling back on the plunger. She popped the bottle off, flicked the side of the needle before stepping back to the Lexas side. The blonde stuck the needle into something attached to her IV while speaking,

"Morphine, it'll help with the pain"

And sure enough, it did. Within a few minutes Lexa could feel the pain in her body subside. Replaced with a weird feeling. Her body still felt heavy, maybe even more so than before, but not her mind felt…

_ 'Floaty...can a brain float?' _

Lexa tilted her head to the side and looked at the women beside her. She looked exhausted. She was wearing scrubs, her white jacket haphazardly thrown on, sitting slightly askew on her shoulders. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but good deal of her hair seemed to have managed to escape the hold of the elastic band and fell around her face. But Lexa still thought she looked beautiful.

"Are you an Angel? Am I dead?"

Lexas brow shot up, shocked that she had asked that out loud. 

_ 'Must be the drugs' _

She was about to open her mouth and apologize when the blonde laughed. And just like when she spoke, her laugh was raspy, low but light,

"Well i sure hope you're not dead. If you were that would mean I suck at my job" 

Lexa picked up a light twinkle in the blondes eyes and the smirk across her face,

"I'm the one who patched up the bullet hole in your gut"

Lexas brow raised higher and the blondes smirk grew,

"My names Clarke...Dr. Clarke Griffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! I live for the comments! 😊  
> I don't currently really have anything mapped out for this fic past this point so I'm open to suggestions if you guys want me to write more 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Super short chapter for you guys! But hopefully itll tie you over until I can write some more 😊

3 days. 

72 hours

That's how long it had been since Clarkes Jane Doe, UC patient had arrived at the hospital.

2.5 days

60 hours

That's how long it had been since they wheeled the same pateint out of her O.R and into the ICU.

2 days

48 hours

That's how long it had been since the Alpha had woken up the first time.

_ 'God...I'm starting to sound like Raven' _

Her patient had stayed conscious for about an hour before slipping back to sleep and she had been in and out of consciousness ever since. Clarke unfortunately couldn't deny the pull she felt towards the Alpha. There was something about her that had Clarke visiting her room every chance she got. She popped in and ate her lunch at the foot of her bed, her feet propped up on another chair, a sad excuse of a sandwich in her right hand, and her charts precariously balanced on her lap as she thumbed through them with her left. The few "coffee" breaks she had throughout she spent in this room rather than the on call room. She started and ended her days by checking on the Alphas stats. She couldn't stop herself from checking on her. Desperately trying to convince herself that it was because this women was her patient and she cared about her wellbeing.

_ 'Ya, cuz you do this for all your pateints' _

Clarke rolled her eyes to herself as she stiffened, muscles tense and tossed the chart she just finished reading onto the small table beside her, while trying not to jostle the pile currently balanced on her lap, before moving onto the next one.

_ 'Nothing is going to happen...she's my pateint' _

Clarke took a bite of her sandwich and wrinkled her nose at the taste.

_ 'God, why is hospital food so gross!?' _

Clarke grimaced as she forced herself to swallow the last bite of her sandwhich. She leaned her head back to rest against the wall behind her, closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a few minutes.

Where it wandered was nowhere good.

Green eyes

Hard abs

Clarke chastised herself at the thought

_ 'I performed abdominal surgery on her! Professional or not, girl has abs' _

Soft lips

_ 'I admittedly have no excuse for that train of though' _

_ 'She is your pateint for fucks sake! Stop it! Nothing is going to happen because nothing can happen!' _

Clarke knew nothing could happen between her and Jane Doe...no matter how badly she may want it too. It wouldn't be right. It was ethically wrong and irresponsible. She could lose her liscene, something she fought tooth and nail for. She wasn't about to through it all away for a girl.

_ 'No matter how beautiful she is.' _

Clarle let out a defeated sigh, knowing she would do the right thing...she always did. As long as this Alpha was her pateint, nothing would happen between them other than typical doctor pateint interactions.

_ 'She won't be your patient forever though...roughly six weeks from now she'll be discharged…' _

Clarke couldn't stop the soft smile from forming on her lips at the thought.

  
  
  


"You have a beautiful smile."

The voice was deep and raspy from lack of use and dry mouth. Clarke's eyes shot open as she jolted upright, sending the stack of patient files on her lap scattering across the floor. Naturally most of the files opened while they fell to the floor, papers floating, fluttering and flying across the room. Clarke sat there, watching. Disbelief written across her face. Her eyes snapped shut as she tilted her head back, her jaw clenching in frustration.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> I'm a bit stuck on this fic so any suggestions or ideas you may have will be greatly appreciated! Please feel free and leave a comment!
> 
> Not sure when I'll get this updated next to be honest...I have some other fics I want to update and two new Clexa fics I want to start (ones a gamer AU and the other is a University soccer AU) but I'll do my best to not leave you hanging for too long 😊
> 
> I also wrote most of this after my third glass of wine...please be nice 😂😂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic! Had a major case of writers block for this one...definitely need some inspiration moving forward, so if anyone has and suggestions or ideas please let me know 😊  
> It's a bit of a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it 😊

Clarke's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a raspy laugh, that quickly turned into ragged coughing and then a painful groan. Clarke was up out of her chair and standing beside the Alpha's bed before it even registered that she was moving.

"Here, this should help"

Lexa watched as Clarke fiddled around with her IV for a second before relief flooded her body. Her pain subsided, her body relaxed, but her mind remained less foggy than it was last time. Lexa let her head roll and tilt to the side, a gentle smile on her face,

"Thank you"

Her voice was raspy, and her words came out in a croke. Lexa winced slightly at the pain and dryness of her throat. She watched as a frown worked it's way onto the Doctors face as she looked around the small room, and how it quickly morphed into a warm smile when she found what she was looking for. The next thing Lexa knew there was a warm hand gently guiding her head forward and a styrofoam cup pressed against her lips, quickly followed by cool water.

Lexa greedily drank the entire cupful before pressing back into the hand cupping the back of her head. Clarke gently brought Lexa's head back to rest against the pillows.

"Thank you Dr. Griffin. "

"Clarke"

Lexa's gaze shifted upwards and a smirk started forming at the corner of the Alphas mouth when she saw the look of complete shock written across the Omega's face.

Clarke backed away from the side of the bed, she was surprised. Never before had she indicated to a pateint that they could call her by her first name. She opened and closed her mouth, searching for something to say as she felt the tell tale burning in her cheeks. She was blushing. Her cheeks would be a deep crimson colour. She could feel it.

"I umm...I mean...if it was just…if no one else…" Clarke sighed, she was mortified, she could feel the heat radiating off the ties of her ears"I just mean, if it's just us, you can..you can call me Clarke...if you wanted…"

Lexa smiled at her softly,

"Well if I'm calling you Clarke, you can call me Lexa"

Clarke looked over towards the Alpha and gave her a genuine smile before backing away and turning her attention to the papers still scattered across the floor.

"Lexa...that's a nice name. Better than Jane Doe at least"

There was a hint of laughter to Clarke's voice, but Lexa's brow pinched together in confusion.

"Jane Doe?"

Clarke had bent over and started picking up and organizing the papers back into their correct folders. Lexa attempted to push herself up to look at Clarke's face, but the pain that shot through her shoulder pulled a deep groan from her throat as she fell back onto the mattress.

Clarke was up and back at the Alpha's side in a second, concern written across her face as she studied the monitors. The beeping signaling Lexa's heart rate was steadily climbing.

"Ya, you came in without any ID"

Lexa's mind was racing, trying to think back to what had happened. The scent of panic slowly seeping out of the Alpha, mixing with her natural scent. Clarke subconsciously started pumping out calming pheromones, desperately trying to bring Lexa's heart rate back down.

Lexa turned to face Clarke, her eyes frantic,

"My, my partner?...did anyone come by?"

The calming pheromones coming from the Omega faltered for a second, long enough for Lexa to notice. She turned her head and studied Clark's face as she subtly scented the air.

Guilt

Rejection 

Lexa's brow furrowed in confusion at the scent, but her mind was racing to fast to really take notice.

Clarke tilted her head down towards the floor, avoiding looking at the Alpha in front of her.

"Umm…" Clarke cleared her throat, "a female Alpha has come by everyday since you were brought in, but.." Clarke licked her lips and swallowed thickly before quickly glancing at Lexa's face. Which much to the Omega's dislike, was unreadable. "She...was dressed like you" Clarke motioned towards the leather jacket that was slung over one of the chairs "but didn't have any ID either. Said she was undercover and couldn't carry any. But we didn't know if that was true. For all we knew she was a gang member here to kill you...or a dirty cop...here to kill you." Clarke paused and risked another glance at Lexa's face, which was still unreadable. Clarle toed at the tiled floor before letting out a forced chuckle "I may or may not also watch too many late night crime shows"

When Clarke looked up at the Alpha again, there was a small smile toying at the corners of her mouth. Lexa pumped out some soothing pheromones and mentally puffed out her chest when she noticed the Omega visible relax,

"And how did she take that?"

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes,

"Not well, I had to get security to step in...twice"

Lexa laughed and then groaned when the pain in her abdomen flared.

"Sounds like Anya, my partner."

Lexa didn't miss how the Omega's shoulders drooped in defeat or the whispered "oh" that passed her lips. Lexa slowly brought her right hand over and gently placed it over Clarkes, fighting back a whimper as pain shot through her arm. Lexa tenderly rubbed her thumb over the Doctors knuckles, 

"She also happens to be my sister."

Clarke's eyes shot open, as she studied the Alpha's face,

"Well, foster sister if you want specifics but we don't usually use the distinction"

Lexa winked at the Omega beside her and mentally fist pumped when she saw the blush creep up the Omegas neck and across her cheeks. 

_Knock knock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> The comments and feedback is what keeps me motivated to keep writing 😊

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! All feedback is welcome!  
> Do you guys want this to continue or remain a one shot?


End file.
